RX-24
RX-24 or "Rex", is an RX-series pilot droid who works for Star Tours, and is a pilot of a StarSpeeder 3000. He appears in both Star Tours attractions and the Disney XD show Star Wars Rebels. He is voiced by Paul Reubens in Star Tours, Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, and Star Wars Rebels. Background Rex appeared as the pilot in the original Star Tours attraction. Much like all droids of the RX series, Rex has a talkative and friendly attitude, and focuses more on his guest interaction than the safety and the schedule of the flight. Non-canon appearances ''Star Tours'' Rex's first flight went wrong right from the beginning, he took a wrong turn at the Launchpad, and proceeded to fly the StarSpeeder 3000 down into the ship yard, but managed to steer it back up and out into space. He then initiated lightspeed with R2-D2 to Endor. They accidentally passed Endor and flew into a comet field, navigating through a large one and crashing out of it. He prepared to make turn around back to Endor, but they got caught in a Tractor-Beam of an Imperial Star Destroyer. A Rebel Alliance ship made contact with the StarSpeeder, helping them break free of the tractor beam and then proceeded to tell Rex to follow them into the Death Star Run. He blew up a couple of Tie Fighters before moving away from the Death Star before it exploded, and the took the jump to hyperspace back to the Star Tours space port. He narrowly avoided colliding with a gasoline truck, before the StarSpeeder docked, and all the passengers exited the craft. The Adventures Continue Former RX-24 Audio-Animatronics appear as various RX-series droids in the the queue area of Star Tours: The Adventures Continue in the droid customs scene. The attraction, set several years before the events of the original Star Tours attraction, depicts the RX-series droids as newly-delivered to the Star Tours agency, which has marked them defective. One of these former Audio-Animatronics figures is actually RX-24, malfunctioning and randomly repeating his dialogue from the original attraction. In the Tokyo Disneyland version of the attraction, another RX-series droid appears as a hitchhiking droid. Canon appearances Star Wars Rebels Rex appears in the Star Wars Rebels episode "Droids in Distress", voiced once again by Paul Reubens. He flies the transport ship ST-45 (a reference to the original Star Tours attraction) from Lothal to Garell. When R2-D2 and Chopper are fighting, Maketh Tua asks for the Astromech droids to be put in the back of the ship, and Rex corrects her in imperial law by saying all traveling droids must be put in the back, including Maketh's interpreter C-3PO. Gallery Trivia *Rex's poor flight skills may be due to a transparent red ribbon hanging from his body reading "REMOVE BEFORE FLIGHT." *His look inspired the design of AC-38, a droid from Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. *In the queue line of the original attraction, the announcer proclaims that The new RX droids are the newest, safest, and most advanced pilot droids in the galaxy. *Rex utters Pee Wee Herman's iconic laugh (also used in Eminem's song "Just Lose It") several times during the attraction. *Rex went through several personality changes during the attraction's development. At first, he was conceived as a witty tour guide. Later, he was conceived as a brazen veteran--a deranged and broken-down droid left over from the Clone Wars named "Crazy Harry". *Rex is infamous for having a very ear-grating scream in the Disneyland Paris version of the attraction, and to a lesser extent, the Tokyo version. Category:Star Tours characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Theme park characters Category:Pilots Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Droids Category:Heroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:TV Animation Characters